Aozaki Aoko
phim chuyển thể Tsukihime. }} |Engvoice = | type = Loài Người, Phù Thủy | sizes = | gender = Nữ | height = 163 cm (lúc thiếu niên) | weight = 51 kg (lúc thiếu niên) | eyec = Xanh dương | hairc = Nâu (màu gốc) Đỏ | bday = Ngày 7 tháng 7 | bloodt = A |circuitQ = C |circuit# = E |circuitComp= Thường, cực kỳ đơn giản | Bloodline = }} Là nhân vật chính của Mahou Tsukai no Yoru. Cô là chủ sở hữu Đệ ngũ ma pháp và là nhân vật quan trọng trong Nasuverse. Tiểu sử Bối cảnh Aoko là thành viên của gia tộc Aozaki. Khi còn nhỏ, ông nội của Aoko đã chọn nuôi Touko như là người kế nhiệm của mình, trong khi đó Aoko sống chung với cha mẹ. Aoko không hề sợ hãi ông, một người được biết đến như là một tên quái vật, và chỉ nghĩ vị pháp sư vĩ đại tạo ra phép thuật cuối cùng như là:” Một ông già kinh khủng đã sống quá lâu với các phương tiện có vấn đề.” Khi Aoko lên 16 tuổi, cô đột nhiên trở thành người thừa kể Đệ ngũ ma pháp, và chị cô, Aozaki Touko, người đang được huấn luyện trở thành người kế nhiệm cho tới thời điểm đó đã bị bỏ rơi. Touko là người sở hữu mạch ma thuật tốt hơn nhưng điều này không cần thiết với Đệ Ngũ Ma Pháp trong khi Aoko lại là người tương thích với Ma Pháp hơn. Vì vậy cả 2 người đều có 1 mối quan hệ rất phức tạp. Sau đó, theo một số thông tin trong Mahoyo, thì mục tiêu thực sự khiến Touko tức giận là do ông nội của cô đã đóng con đường đến Căn nguyên của gia tộc Aozaki. Nhiều năm sau, Touko thường mua đồ từ Hiệp Hội Pháp Sư bằng thẻ của Aoko để trả thù việc Aoko đã ăn cắp kính Sát Ma Nhãn của cô. Dường như họ có mối quan hệ không mấy thân thiết ở Tháp Đồng Hồ. Trong bốn Phù thuỷ vẫn còn tồn tại, Aoko nằm trong nhóm hai người phiền toái, trực tiếp can thiệp lên thế giới và gây rắc rối. Cô chu du khắp thế giới để khắc phục các lỗi sai tồn tại trên thế giới dưới. Ngoại hình Aoko có một ngoại hình rất đẹp với làn da trắng và sự kết hợp của mái tóc nâu với đôi mắt xanh. Ở nhà, cô thường mặc chiếc áo len màu xanh nhạt và quần jean xám hoặc một chiếc áo sơm mi màu đen và quần có đôi ủng.Khi ra ngoài, cô thường sử dụng đồng phục trường hoặc áo khoác màu nâu với khan quàng cổ trong bộ đồng phục. Ngay sau khi chuyển nhanh thời gian của mình, Aoko rơi vào trạng thái dịch chuyển đỏ và xuất hiện với mái tóc đỏ, mặc một chiếc áo sơ mi trắng và quần jean kéo lên đầu gối. Trong Tsukihime, ngoại hình của Aoko dường như không thay đổi trong hơn 8 năm kể từ lần đầu tiên cô gặp Shiki Tohno và theo lời kể của Shiki, cơ thể của cô dường như không giống người bình thường. Trong Clock Tower 2015, sự kiện diễn ra vào 26 năm sau Mahou Tsukai no Yoru, cô vẫn mang dáng vẻ của thiếu nữ tuổi đôi mươi. Aoko Tsukihime Anime character sheet.png|J.C.Staff's character sheet of Aoko in Tsukihime, Lunar Legend. Aoko Carnival Phantasm character sheet.png|Lerche's character sheet of Aoko in Carnival Phantasm. Aoko chracter material.png|Aoko in Character Material, illustrated by Takashi Takeuchi. AokoCC.png|Aoko in Chibichuki!, illustrated by Hanabana Tsubomi. Aoko seventh Golden Heroine 01.jpg|Unidentified Flying Idol Aoko Aozaki illustrated by Shidzuki Morii. Tính cách Cô được mô tả như 1 người có cá tính mạnh mẽ, hối hận không nằm trong từ điển của cô. Bởi vì cô không quan tâm đến những gì người khác nghĩ về cô, cô có thể sống thật trong tất cả mọi tình huống, tin rằng nói dối bản thân là điều tối tệ nhất mà con người làm. Ngay cả khi chấp nhận cuộc sống của cô với tư cách pháp sư, cô vẫn gắn bó với cuộc sống trung thực của mình. Mặc dù thực tế là cô và Touko là chị em, nhưng Aoko tỏ ra rất thù hận đối với Touko, đến nỗi cô không thích Runes vì Touko sử dụng phép thuật dựa trên Runes. Tuy nhiên cô bị Touko trách vì sự vô trách nhiệm khi sử dụng ma thuật mà không nghỉ đến hậu quả.Mahoutsukai no Yoru - Witch on the Holy Night Chapter 2 Mối quan hệ của họ dịu dần về sau. Cô là 1 người trong sáng, vui vẻ và rất khôn ngoan trong Tsukihime. Aoko đánh giá những địa điểm đặc biệt với những ký ức, bất kể họ là con người, động vật hay thậm chí là thực vật. Aoko đã dạy cho Tohno Shiki “giá trị sống”. Cô không thích tên của cô vì nó giống như màu xanh (青, Ao). Vì vậy Shiki quyết định gọi cô là “Sư phụ” (先生, sensei). Ngoài ra, Aoko không giỏi việc gì ngoài phá hoại mọi thứ. Vai trò Mahou Tsukai no Yoru Khi cô 15 tuổi, Aoko đã được gia đình yêu cầu từ bỏ cuộc sống bình thường để theo cuộc sống của 1 pháp sư, để đào tạo cô trờ thành người kế thừa Để Ngũ Ma Pháp. Cô là 1 pháp sư 17 tuổi học ma thuật từ Kuonji Alice ở Thị trấn Misaki. Aoko cố gắng sống theo 2 cuộc sống khác nhau, sống như một học sinh bình thường ban ngày và hành động như một pháp sư trong đêm, nhưng Alice cho rằng đây là sự nửa vời. Khi kết giới của thị trấn Misaki, thứ bảo vệ long mạch dẫn tới biệt thự Alice bị đe dọa, Aoko và Alice bắt đầu tìm kiếm thủ phạm vào ban đêm. Tuy nhiên, họ đã bị chứng kiến việc sử dụng ma pháp trong công viên bởi Shizuki Soujuurou và buộc phải giết cậu vì luật pháp tối cao của Hiệp Hội pháp sư tuyên bố rằng không người ngoài nào được biết tới phép thuật. Ngay trước khi Aoko đặt cược tất cả vào Shizuki, thì trong công viên giải trí xuất hiên 1 con rối tương tự như Aoko cố gắng giết Aoko, và cả 2 tạm thời làm hòa cho đến khi đánh bại nó. Aoko từ bỏ việc giết Soujuurou, quyết định rằng nên có 1 cách khác để giữ miệng của Soujuurou, nhưng Alice không đồng ý. Alice giải phóng Flat Snark, 1 trong 3 chiếc Ploy mạnh nhất của cô, và dần dần mọi đồ vật trong công viên giải trí đến với cuộc sống. Sau khi phát hiện ra rằng Flat Snark đã có hình dạng của mặt trăng, Aoko buộc phải phá hủy nó với sự giúp đỡ của Soujuurou, và Alice chấp nhận sự mất mát của cô. Soujuurou ban đầu được “ban” cho thuốc độc như là một biện pháp an toàn, nhưng điều này sau đó đã được thực hiện theo ý của Aoko. Họ nói rằng cậu có thể ở lại biệt thự Kuonji với Aoko và Alice cho đén khi họ tìm ra 1 câu thần chú để xóa trí nhớ. Aoko và Alice phát hiện ra rằng một trong những đe dọa các kết giới trên thị trấn Misaki không ai khác chính là Touko, chị gái của Aoko, những người muốn phá hủy các kết giới để mở lại con đường đến Căn Nguyên ẩn dưới đất. Hai người đối mặt với cô ấy một đêm nhưng hoàn toàn bị ăn hành bởi “khiển sứ linh" của Touko, Lugh Beowulf, một khiển sứ linh vượt ra ngoài phạm vi mà ma thuật có thể đạt được. Touko đã tha cho hai người còn sống. Sau khi phục hồi lại, cả 2 có 1 trận tái đấu với Touko nhưng bị tan nát khi Touko thể hiện các Đỉnh cao ma thuật bị đánh cắp từ những đối thủ trước đây. Soujuurou đến nơi và đánh bại Beo nhưng bị Touko giết. Nổi giận trước cái chết của cậu, Aoko kích hoạt Ma pháp đệ Ngũ, đem khoảng thời gian 5 phút có cái chết của Soujuurou đặt vào tương lai xa, đồng thời mượn 10 năm thời gian của cậu cộng vào bản thân cô, khiến cô có được sức mạnh và kinh nghiệm của bản thân năm 27 tuổi. Aoko dễ dàng áp đảo Touko, và sau khi đánh bại Touko, Aoko đã nguyền rủa Touko bị biến thành Cóc nếu bước vào Misaki trong vòng 10 năm. Phép thuật bị hủy, Aoko và Soujuurou trở lại bình thường, nhưng 5’ của cái chết Soujuurou vẫn còn trong tương lai, gây ra sự hủy diệt nhất định cho vũ trụ. Sau đó Aoko và Alice đã thấy 1 cuốn sách trong thư viện Kuonji có cách xóa bỏ trí nhớ bằng Rune nưng quyết định từ bỏ và không bao giờ mở lại nó. Tsukihime Image:0024.jpg|Cuộc gặp gỡ đầu tiên của Aoko với Shiki Image:0025.jpg| Image:0026.jpg| Image:0027.jpg| Image:Shiki encounter aoko again.jpg|Aoko re-encounters Shiki in the epilogue. Image:TsukiHime 036.jpg| Aoko đã du ngoạn khắp đất nước, cô gặp Tohno Shiki tám năm trước khi các sự kiện của câu chuyện diễn ra. Cô ấy gặp cậu sau khi cậu ta chạy ra khỏi bệnh viện, nơi cậu ta đã được đưa vào do sự căng thẳng khi không ai tin rằng sự tồn tại của những vệt đen được tạo ra bởi Trực Tử Ma Nhãn. Cô an ủi cậu, và khi Shiki tự hào về khả năng của mình, cô ấy khiển trách cậu và bảo cậu hãy coi trọng những thứ còn sống. Cô giúp cậu ta giải quyết được khả năng bằng cách cho anh ta một cặp kính, bị cô đánh cắp từ Touko và nó không thể bị phá hủy được bởi khả năng của chính cô, làm cho kiềm hãm khả năng từ mắt của cậu. Trong các sự kiện của Tsukihime, Arcueid có thể nhận biết được bản chất của cặp kính Sát Ma Nhãn ngay khi nhìn thấy và muốn phá hủy nó. Cô ấy hỏi Shiki nếu có sự xuất hiện Aoko xung quanh đó, cho rằng "có lẽ sẽ an toàn hơn nếu không phải đối đầu với Blue". Aoko xuất hiện trước Shiki một lần nữa sau một khoảng thời gian không xác định trong Eclipse, phần kết của Tsukihime, giống như cuộc gặp ban đầu của họ. Cô có hơi hối hận về lời khuyên trước của mình, tin rằng cậu sẽ có cuộc sống tốt đẹp hơn nhưng Shiki an ủi rằng sống theo lời chỉ dạy của cô giúp cậu cảm thấy thoải mái nhất. Aoko cũng lo lắng về thể trạng của Shiki và cậu cũng ngụ ý rằng cơ thể của cô không còn giống người bình thường. Melty Blood Cô đóng vai trò tích cực trong loạt Melty Blood. Sau khi thất bại của Đêm Wallachia, cô đến thành phố và cố gắng làm quen với việc tách mình ra khỏi tàn tích của Wallachia và một phần không sử dụng của Len. Điều này làm cho một loạt các sự kiện khác như Len Trắng sử dụng các khả năng của TATARI. Aoko được cho là nguyên nhân chính của các sự kiện trong các chế độ arcade trong Melty Blood Re-ACT, trong khi Len Trắng là nhân vật phản diện chính trong game. Cô đóng vai trò như một Boss không thể điều được cho mỗi cốt truyện. Sau đó, cô xuất hiện như một nhân vật điều khiển được trong Melty Blood Act Cadenza và Melty Blood Actress Again. Sau sự kiện trong Actress Again, Aoko dường như sẽ quay về cơ sở nghiên cứu nhỏ của Lev Lainur Flauros để mượn thêm tiền và đi đến đảo Alimango ở phía Nam để tìm hiểu về người mang Phong Ấn Chỉ Định ở đó. Trong Fate/Zero, Norikata Emiya sống tại đấy và cũng sở hữu Phong Ấn Chỉ Định. Tháp Đồng Hồ Năm 2015 Aoko đi đến Tháp Đồng Hồ và đi thăm các chi nhánh của Lev Uvall. Aoko tự gọi mình là Quý cô Aozaki với Norwich. Khi Leiv xuất hiện, Aoko yêu cầu Lev cho cô mượn tiền để tiếp tục hành trình. Fate/Extra Aoko vào Moon Cell một thời gian trước khi diễn ra Cuộc Chiến Chén Thánh Moon Cell trong Fate/Extra. Giúp Master trong Holy Grail Wars bằng cách củng cố Servant của họ bằng Sự thay đổi của Linh hồn, cô làm hệ thống của Moon Cell phản ứng mạnh mẽ vài lần sau khi làm rối tung một số thay đổi hệ thống thay cho kĩ năng Servant, nhưng rồi cô đổ lỗi cho Kishinami. Touko cũng có lý do riêng của mình, giữ một mối quan hệ ổn định nhưng cay đắng giữa họ. Mặc dù Touko phù hợp hơn với việc Biến đổi, cô ấy cho phép Aoko thực hiện nhiệm vụ trong khi cảnh báo người khác về sự thiếu năng lực của Aoko. Sống trong nhà nguyện của Học viện Tsukumihara, nơi bị hệ thống của SE.RA.PH cắt đứt với phần còn lại của thế giới. Cô gặp được Kishinami Hakuno và giúp các Servant của họ. Carnival Phantasm Aoko có một vai trò nhỏ trong Carnival Phantasm, nơi cô được châm biếm như nuôi Shiki lớn lên để thịt với kế hoạch dựa trên từ Truyện cổ tích Genji. Xuất hiện khác Aoko seventh Golden Heroine 02 In Type-Moon's April Fools' Day 2013, cô xuất hiện trong Back Alley Satsuki. Aoko là 1 nữ anh hùng vàng của ngựa để bảo vệ ngôi đền thứ 7 và cô ấy được biết tới như là Hình tượng bay không xác định Aozaki Aoko (未確認飛行アイドル蒼崎青子, Mi kakunin hikō aidoru Aozaki Aoko.) Kĩ năng Aoko được coi là một pháp sư kém hơn so với Touko, người sở hữu mạch ma thuật chất lượng nhất trên thế giới.http://members3.jcom.home.ne.jp/walachia/tmyougo/tukihime-fate-a.html - "彼女は魔術回路こそあるものの魔術師としてはごく平均的な性能として生まれた。" Cô được sinh ra với số lượng mạch ma thuật trung bình và ma lực thấp. Mặc dù cô không có tài năng trong việc sử dụng hầu hết các phép thuật, nhưng thiên tài trong việc phá hoại như cô thì chưa hề có tiền lệ. Tuy nhiên Đệ Ngũ Ma Pháp không cần tới mạch ma thuật vượt trội và Aoko đặc biệt tương thích nên cô đã được chọn trở thành người kế thừa. Mặc dù cô thiếu sót hơn chị gái của cô, cô đã chỉnh đốn lại để sử dụng khả năng của mình tối ưu thông qua tài năng tự nhiên của mình. Trong khi gia đình Aozaki, có những mạch có chất lượng cao nhất có thể bù cho số lượng thấp của họ, Aoko đặc biệt được trời phú trong việc đó. Ưu điểm của Aoko là khả năng sử dụng năng lượng thần bí của cô, hiệu quả hơn so với các pháp sư trung bình hàng trăm lần, cho phép cô thực hiện các phép mới lạ với rất ít năng lượng. Trong thời gian diễn ra Mahou Tsukai no Yoru, cô là một người mới hoàn thành phép thuật cho đến hai năm trước sau khi bị cô lập. Cô không thể so sánh tài năng và kinh nghiệm với Alice, thậm chí không đáng để cô nhận thấy trong những hoàn cảnh bình thường. So sánh các kỹ năng trong phép thuật, Alice sẽ chiến thắng mười lần trong mười lần, nhưng chiến đấu sống chết là một cái gì đó hoàn toàn khác. Alice không phải là pháp sư phù hợp cho chiến đấu, trong khi Aoko là một kẻ hủy diệt chuyên về chiến đấu. Aoko thậm chí vượt qua Alice với những nghi lễ phép thuật đơn giản chỉ liên quan đến sự chuyển động của mana. Trong khi số lượng mạch nhỏ hơn so với của Alice, các mạch của cô có tốc độ quay ngoặt, độ bền kết cấu, chất lượng của sản lượng, và hiệu quả nhiên liệu hơn so với Alice. Nếu cô ấy cố gắng sử dụng các cách diễn đạt bằng miệng, họ sẽ không vượt qua được Alice chỉ với hai năm luyện tập trong lĩnh vực sử dụng các biểu hiện phép thuật đơn giản chỉ vì gây ra năng lượng phép thuật. Bằng cách sử dụng trực giác thiên tài và khả năng phản ứng nhanh, việc thực hiện phép thuật của cô ấy, mặc dù không mạnh bằng, nhưng nó “nhanh” và đáng sợ. Sau khi trở nên già hơn và có nhiều kinh nghiệm hơn, tốc độ quay vòng mạch ma thuật của cô tăng lên nhanh hơn máu chảy, chứng minh bằng các hình ảnh và âm thanh của chúng. Chỉ cần hành động đơn giản kích hoạt mạch ma thuật của cô tạo ra âm thanh, và mặc dù phép thuật tạo ra âm thanh là phổ biến, nhưng tiếng ồn từ các mạch vẫn chưa được nghe đến ngay trong Hiệp hội Pháp sư. Mặc dù cô có các loại chức năng đơn giản, thấp so với magi tầm thường và tạo ra một lượng năng lượng ma thuật thấp hơn nhiều so với một người như Touko, tốc độ quay của chúng cho phép cô dễ dàng vượt qua Touko bằng việc đối đầu trực tiếp ngay cả khi cô không chiến đấu nghiêm túc. Cô thể hiện việc tối ưu hóa tự kiểm soát, một đặc điểm của những người có kinh nghiệm tuyệt vời trong trận chiến. Hiệu quả của cô tương đương với "một chiếc xe có thể chạy một ngàn cây số trên một lít xăng" . Vì thế, cô cực kì phá hoại dù khả năng của cô thấp một cách tự nhiên, cô được gọi với danh hiệu Magic Gunner (マ ジ ッ ク ガ ン ナ ー, Majikku Gannā?) Và Máy phóng tên lửa con người (人間 ミ サ イ ル ラ ン チ ャ ー, Ningen Misairu Ranchā?). Cô được liệt vào danh sách một trong số rất ít những người có khả năng chiến đấu trực tiếp với Servant . Cô được đánh giá là không thể đánh bại Caster trong một trận chiến ma thuật, nhưng nó không phân tích bao gồm việc sử dụng phép thuật. Trong một cuộc chiến giữa cô và Arcueid, Arcueid sẽ có 70% cơ hội chiến thắng, nhưng nếu Aoko bị đứng yên một cách không suy nghĩ, cô sẽ sử dụng "điều gì đó không tốt" cho Arcueid, do đó, Arcueid tránh cô. Không có gì sai nếu cô trở thành một tay súng bắn tỉa thiên tài nếu cô không được sinh ra trong gia đình Aozaki.Mahoyo scenes Trong Moon Cell, cô thực hiện Alteration of the Soul cho các Master và Servant. Có một liên kết giữa các linh hồn của Master và Servant, và liên kết đó của Master có thể được tăng lên khi bằng cách hack. Cô hack vào từng linh hồn, và cho phép họ lựa chọn các thuộc tính cụ thể được cải thiện. Trong khi công việc của Aoko là thực hiện Alterations bằng các sự kiện khác nhau, có thể nói rằng cô ấy là tệ hơn cả vô dụng. Ngay cả Hakuno, một pháp sư giả mạo tự nhận, cũng có thể thấy rằng Aoko không thực sự phù hợp với nhiệm vụ cụ thể. Mặc dù nó có vẻ như là lĩnh vực của Touko, vì cô ấy có thể thực hiện Sự biến đổi hơn mười lần, cô ấy không làm vì quá bận rộn. Touko đề nghị không đưa bất kỳ niềm tin vào khả năng của Aoko, và chỉ đơn giản là để phục hồi các trạng thái tinh thần mà Servant đã mất. Ma thuật Aoko's magic bullets are simple spells utilizing her rapidly-spinning magic circuits as the barrel of a gun to fire magical energy. This is not like other spells that work through nature interference to create wind, divide water, or accelerate aging. Magic bullets are simply materialized magical energy fired as heat. The result is a destructive force equal to the amount of energy she can handle. She has three types of magic bullets that act as her main weapons: Snap, Draw, and Magic Blow. The temperature of her long-range magic bullet used against Flat Snark is approximately 3,000 degrees Celsius. The style of thaumaturgy Aoko uses in battle during Melty Blood is called that follows a system of magical processing, conversion, and output by numerology. It is based on the concept of images Aoko can visualize easily turned into spells that cause nature interference. She is apparently comfortable with imagining exploding fireworks and rotating stars, so all of her destructive spells are based upon those images. Spells that fall under Starmine's category are those whose energy has a fluid motion, while those that fall under Starbow's category are those whose energy has a fluctuating motion. Another Magecraft she is said to practice is called Notarikon, which is an ancient branch of the Kabbalah thaumaturgy system like Roa's Numerology. She personally finds his use of it to be too dull or orthodox, but says that her own use of the system makes her unable to truly comment on it. Image:Aokomissiles.png|Aoko ready to fire magic bullets. Image:Aokomissiles3.png|Aoko charging at an opponent. Image:Aokomissiles2.png|Aoko preparing her self-hypnosis. She uses a High Speed Incantation to greatly increase the speed of her incantations during battle, and her particular method is referred to as . Simply chanting “Bullets, Deploy" is enough to fire twenty bolts at once, deployed instantly with each being more powerful than a rocket. “Slow!” quickly erases a number of Touko's runes due to the power of the single word being greater than the mystic power used by Touko to form the runes' effects. Touko's various runes are unable to stop her no matter the quality or quantity, as her outstanding reflexes and prediction act in synergy with the powerful force of the bullets she releases with both hands. Touko is amazed at the simplicity of her magecraft, commenting that even at her peak she is utterly hopeless in only being able to blow things apart. While runes are curses effective against people, her bullets are powerful projectiles that affect all things without discrimination. She can be called a "melee-type" magus that generates magical energy from her ribs, and by the time it passes through her limbs, the spell is already in a ritually complete form that is expelled in a way that makes both her arms and legs resemble rocket burners to those on the receiving end of the attack. The reason for the mixture of martial arts into her style of thaumaturgy is very like due to the influence of a certain male roommate that she had back in her high-school days. Before obtaining power and experience, her kicks are enough to fell a tree. With age, she is able to rip through the atmosphere of an invisible wall of runes with a single kick, continue through it into the ceiling, and then smash it along with all of its runic protection. She destroys Touko's replicas of Primeval Runes with a single kick each. Aoko's magecraft is something that "can't do anything but destroy", and even Nrvnqsr Chaos believes she is something that destroys order. He believes absorbing her into his Chaos wouldn't be worth it because of that. She does have some capability in other areas, such as somehow making Mystic Eye Killers glasses, stolen from Touko, indestructible to the point where Arcueid is unable to do anything to them. She is also able to turn remnants of the TATARI phenomenon into a familiar. She wished to use White Len as her own familiar, but they were too incompatible. Đệ Ngũ Ma Pháp còn được biết đến với cái tên , là một trong năm ma pháp còn tồn tại đến giờ, trong Nasuverse.Jikan FS dịch Người sử dụng Ma pháp này là Aozaki Aoko. Nhưng thực tế, nó được phát hiện bởi ông của cô - cựu tộc trưởng tộc Aozaki. Ông đã phát hiện và mở ra được con đường dẫn tới Căn Nguyên, và Aoko là người bước trên con đường đó. Sau khi chạm tới Căn nguyên (và rồi ngay lập tức rút ngay về), Aoko đã sở hữu Ma pháp này. Khả năng của Ma pháp này cho phép người sử dụng có thể mà chính xác hơn là có thể thao túng thời gian. Thực tế, Đệ Nhị Ma Pháp cũng có khả năng du hành thời gian và du hành giữa các dòng thời gian, nhưng nó không cho phép người sử dụng thao túng được thời gian như Đệ Ngũ. Đệ Ngũ Ma Pháp được gọi là "thứ năm cuối cùng đã mất đi ý nghĩa". Cát Osiris gọi Ma Pháp này là "sức mạnh không mang lại bất kì lợi ích cho sự sống của hành" và không nên tồn tại. Aoko có mối quan hệ nhất định với Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, người sở hữu Đệ Nhị Ma Pháp qua việc cô hiểu rõ bản chất của Neco-Arc và lý nó tồn tại trong Melty Blood. Vì một lý do nào đó các thể sống tuổi đời cao như các Tử Tông hay Chân Tổ đều biết rằng Aoko chính là Đệ Ngũ Ma Pháp Sư và tránh đối mặt cô. Roa có thể nhận biết rằng Aoko đã có 30 năm kinh nghiệm sự dụng Ma Pháp. Aoko có vẻ đã thành thục Ma Pháp của bản thân sau nhiều cuộc hành trình khi tự tin đánh bại Tử Đồ hùng mạnh Roa và Cát Osiris cùng với cỗ máy Heremes với nhiều Hòn Đá Triết Gia. Cô cũng nhấn mạnh rằng hiệu ứng "trượt thời gian" tác động lên những kẻ tham gia sự kiện Melty Blood hoàn toàn vô dụng và cô có thể nhớ rõ những sự kiện sau Melty Blood Actress Again trong khi những người khác thì không Trong Mahou Tsukai no Yoru, để hồi sinh bạn mình - Shizuki Soujuurou, Aoko đã sử dụng Đệ Ngũ Ma pháp để chuyển 5 phút chết của Soujuurou đến một tương lai khác. Đồng thời cô mượn luôn 10 năm sống của Soujuurou kể từ hồi bé đến lúc chết để đạt được kinh nghiệm của chính bản thân ở thời điểm 10 năm sau để đánh bại chị mình - Aozaki Touko. *Ngay khoảnh khắc lấy đi 5 phút chết của Soujuurou thì sự tồn tại của cậu đã không còn ở trên trục thời gian cũ nữa, mà ở trên một trục hoàn toàn mới. Nói theo một nghĩa đơn giản hơn thì vào một ngày nào đó trong tương lai, cái 5 phút ấy sẽ giáng xuống Soujuurou và khi đó cậu mới chết. Việc này sẽ khiến cho ký ức của Soujuurou trở lên lộn xộn và cậu sẽ không nhớ bản thân mình đã chết trước đó. *Khi lấy kinh nghiệm của bản thân 10 năm sau thì có một nghịch lý: Bản thân Aoko của 10 năm sau đã lấy kinh nghiệm từ đâu? Đơn giản là Aoko của thời Mahoyo lấy kinh nghiệm của bản thân 10 năm sau, nơi dòng thời gian mà bản thân tự tu luyện và trải nghiệm mà có, còn Aoko hiện tại cũng tạo ra một timeline mới nơi bản thân mình có được kinh nghiệm là nhờ "chôm" của tương lai. Chính vì sự can thiệp thời gian kiểu này có thể ảnh hưởng đến sự tồn vong của Thế giới và Nhân loại mà Ức chỉ lực đã phải can thiệp, bằng cách hủy hoại cơ thể Aoko. Nhưng có vẻ Aoko chẳng quan tâm cho lắm, vì cô biết kiểu gì mình cũng phải trả giá cho việc này. Vào lần đầu khai triển Đệ Ngũ để hồi sinh Soujuurou, Aoko đã đánh lừa Thế giới, thay đổi thời gian xung quanh mình. Quang cảnh quanh cô thay đổi theo thời gian, từ khung cảnh tuyết mùa đông ngay lập tức chuyển sang khung cảnh hoa lá mùa xuân, rồi rực rỡ ánh mặt trời của mùa hạ, tiếp đến là vùng đất bao phủ lá phong đỏ mùa thu, rồi lại bị tuyết đông lấp đầy, cứ thế lặp lại. Cho đến khi cô hoàn thành xong việc lấy 5 phút chết và 10 năm sống của Soujuurou. Sau khi lấy 10 năm sống của Soujuurou, Aoko bước vào trạng thái hiện tượng Dịch chuyển đỏ, khiến cho tóc cô hóa thành màu đỏ. *Tốc độ của Aozaki Aoko sau khi khai triển Đệ Ngũ Ma Pháp cũng tăng lên đáng kể, và cả sức mạnh nữa. Kỹ năng ma thuật, thân pháp trở lên mạnh mẽ, nhuần nhuyễn hơn vì cô thừa hưởng kinh nghiệm tương lai. *Aoko có thể tách bản thân mình khỏi trục thời gian và sử dụng vòng lặp thời gian để có thể đẩy đòn tấn công hướng tới mình về một trục thời gian khác, hoặc khoác lên mình hàng ngàn "bản thân" từ nhiều dòng thời gian khác nhau để tránh đòn hoặc giúp bản thân né khỏi đòn tấn công số lượng lớn và uy lực. Câu chú khởi động Tiếng Việt="Hãy nghe ta, Đấng Sáng tạo của Vạn Vật." "Ta tuyên bố." "Tên của ta Xanh, hãy cho ta thấy khả năng của ngươi (sự sắp đặt), Ta tuyên bố." "Mọi thứ sẽ (.not), được sắp đặt (SANE)." "Sự sắp đặt này (five), sẽ bị phá vỡ ngay tại đây (timeless words)".'" |-| Japanese=「――聴け、万物の霊長」 「―――告げる」 「 秩序 ( あお ) を示す我が 銘 ( な ) において告げる」 「―― 全ては ( not． ) 、 正しく ( SANE ) 」 「―― 秩序は ( five ) 、 ここに崩れ落ちた ( timeless words ) 」 Image:Blue1.jpg|The Fifth coming into effect. Image:Blue2.jpg|The Fifth's effect around Aoko. Image:Blue3.jpg|The landscape beginning to change. Exchanging time The main focus of her first activation is to revive Soujuurou. Complete resurrection is something that cannot be done even with Magic, and simply restoring his body through healing would not be enough to bring back a dead person. Without a way to bring him back directly, she tries to avert his death rather than restore his life. She avoids any large-scale manipulation, either from lack of ability or hesitation, and settles for an exchange between the two of them instead. He is returned to as he was before death, his body looking completely as it was before being sliced in half. She utilizes two miracles in manipulating his time, the first being that she rewinds the five minutes encompassing his death and moves them elsewhere. During this intervention of time, she borrows ten years worth of his time to bring her future self. This act gives Aoko years of training and experience, and it effectively revives Soujuurou by moving the time elsewhere. Having jumped in time for five minutes, he no longer exists on that time axis. Someone from the far future searching for him would be unable to find him there. Aoko takes ten years of Soujuurou's time to add to herself and enters , which colors her hair red.The Magician’s Basic Rhythm - On the second episode, while in her Redshift state, she'll say, "I still have two transformations left" and make her opponent despair. As expected of Aoko. Individual time manipulation is easier when working with parts that were forgotten, so she borrows time during his childhood. She only shows a slight change in appearance, but Touko understands after realizing that Aoko's gestures no longer match her age. The change inside her is great enough to warrant worry, but she does not have the time to analyze the situation before being overwhelmed by Aoko's newly obtained speed and power. Touko realizes Aoko's expression, the stable running of her circuits, and even her breathing have changed completely. She comes to believe that time is being manipulated, as she could not have simply amplified her circuits to reach her strength. Even if Aoko were to attach external means of magical energy, only her total capacity and amount of usable spells would increase rather than her overall power. It would normally be impossible to change her talent as a magus or the purity of her Magic Circuits, but she is evidently greater than Touko as a magus. Fast-forwarding her own time allowed her go from an apprentice to adept in an instant. She is an Aoko with twenty-seven years of time, seventeen of her own and ten of Soujuurou. She can make it so she does not exist within the time axis, using repeated instances of time travel by the second to avoid attacks completely. She either sends impacting attacks to a different time, or she wears thousands of "herself" over herself. It can avoid both numerous and powerful attacks. It has a high energy output that cannot continue for long, but she manages to easily outlast Touko's prediction of her energy reserves. Despite having taken Soujuurou's time, it does not affect him overtly. Their ages have not changed, so it is not his physical self she has manipulated. It is rather his internal time that has been taken, resulting in her seeing some of his memories during the activation. Despite being in familiar scenery within the white flowers, it feels like the first time he has seen it, only feeling slightly strange to him. Aoko, on the other hand, will feel nostalgia from viewing the area. His memories are jumbled, but he can still recall recent events. He can recall questions asked during the darkness of his death, though he does not remember having died, due to having had some fragments left that intersected with Aoko's time. He will be unable to remember until she is done using the time and it is returned. Alice will be the only one able to remember the brief interval of the scenery due to the end of the exchange of time leaving the few minutes lost from his and Aoko's memories. Utilizing another person as a medium means that it is not a change in only Aoko. Aoko travelling back in time by herself would allow for the contradictions to become her own experience, but the exchange is proper time travel that will leave the contradiction properly corrected. Aoko's nostalgia and Soujuurou's unfamiliarity will be corrected at the end of the Magic to be as if they had never existed. Burden The Fifth is not the operation of parallel worlds, so it does not rewrite the world itself. That means the time she exchanges must be handled uniquely if she wishes to make the changes permanent, such as in the case with resurrecting Soujuurou. The ten years borrowed from him will be returned, so a one-sided exchange like that will leave the total mass of time in the current time axis unchanged. Winding back only "Soujuurou's five minutes" would normally mean that he would return to being a corpse after the Magic expires, as time travel carried out without changing the world cannot change the past. She has to either truly resurrect him, or take those actually existing five minutes and place them somewhere far away. Time travel requires a massive quantity of energy, requiring mystic power to bring in things that don't exist in the current world, and likewise causing tremendous energy to be lost when something is made to be "no longer here." Utilizing time travel to move even such a small amount of time would necessitate balancing out the heat that had been there beforehand. Aoko left it in the far, far future, meaning that the debt incurred in the present has been left in the future. Even the idea of a time paradox is more humane, as such an enormous, thoughtless consumption of heat must not be allowed. The idea horrifies Touko, as does the idea of the energy used in cooling the exchanged heat. The state of either more or less heat threatens to cause the collapse of order. The distortion created by her Magic will eventually affect the entire quadrant. Dumping an even greater debt on the death of the universe hundreds of billions years in the future, on to the dead end awaiting humanity, is like the equivalent of dropping an asteroid on the planet. While Touko believes Aoko will crush the planet with her own weight, Aoko says she will worry about it when the time comes and send it to the past the next time, so only it will be crushed by the distortion. Touko is still horrified at the idea, saying that only humans will be fine with it. The present is established, but it should not be acceptable to erase the past. The total mass, the debt of the universe, needs to be handled properly. It doesn't matter if the universe is closed or still expanding because the increase in the amount of consumed heat will become uncontrollable. The end of indefinite expansion, indefinite consumption, and indefinite growth is not a future full of hope. It will be the nothing before creation, and the universe will eventually suffer heat death. The Fifth will only help make that end more definite, but Aoko says she will take responsibility and do what she can while she lives. She has yet to actually think of such a course. Cát Osiris believes that Aoko's very existence poses a great threat to her ritual, and she says that Aoko should have nothing to do with it because she is a neutral observer that will not take actions to oppose the end of the world. Aoko supposedly only takes actions to correct certain "errors". Phát triển Aoko lần đầu tiên xuất hiện trong Mahou Tsukai no Yoru và làm nhân vật chính. Mặc dù đây là một trong những tác phẩm đầu của Kinoko Nasu, nhưng nó chỉ mới được công bố gần đây. Nó được phát hành dưới dạng Visual Novel, và nó thể hiện chi tiết các năm trung học của Aoko và tình bạn của cô với Kuonji Alice và Shizuki Soujuurou. Sự xuất hiện đầu tiên của cô trong một tác phẩm Type-Moon là trong đoạn mở đầu Tsukihime. Đón nhận *In the Thăm dò nhân vật yêu thích lần 1 of Tsukihime, Aoko was ranked 7th. *In the Thăm dò nhân vật yêu thích lần 2 of Tsukihime, Aoko was ranked 7th. *In the Thăm dò nhân vật yêu thích lần 3 of Tsukihime, Aoko was ranked 13th. *In the Thăm dò nhân vật yêu thích lần 4 in 2003, Aoko was ranked 19th. *In the Thăm dò nhân vật yêu thích kỷ niệm 10 năm thành lập Type-Moon, Aoko from Mahou Tsukai no Yoru was ranked 7th, Aoko from Melty Blood was ranked 64th and Aoko from Tsukihime was ranked 141st. Tham khảo en:Aoko Aozaki Thể_loại:Nhân vật Tsukihime Thể_loại:Nhân vật Melty Blood Thể_loại:Nhân vật Fate/Extra Thể_loại:Nhân vật Mahou Tsukai no Hako Thể_loại:Trưởng tộc Thể_loại:Pháp sư tự do Thể_loại:Loài người Thể_loại:Nhân vật nữ Thể_loại:Hacker Thể_loại:Phù Thủy